


Still a slight chance

by Hopebetterdays



Category: Football RPF
Genre: FIFA World Cup 2014, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 09:38:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1813846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopebetterdays/pseuds/Hopebetterdays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>England loss against Uruguay</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still a slight chance

The game was over and everyone was feeling down. We didn’t think we would loose this one too. No we thought that we would leave as the second best from the group stages but maybe that was too much to hope for.

Game’s start didn’t go as well for us as we had hoped. We didn’t even have very good places and then Lois Suarez goaled and that was the wake up call for us it just wasn’t enough. The start of second period was very hard for us and second goal was very close so many times. I think that most of us had already given up when Rooney made the goal. It was very beautiful one and so professional. After the goal we got our hopes back and I did everything helping Joe but it wasn’t enough. We loosed.

So now we are sitting in Stevie’s room because it is biggest. Stevie left though little while ago and as far as I know he is talking with Xabi Alonso. It was their last summer together or at least everyone has talked something like that and it was hard hit for them when Spain lost yesterday but they agreed that Xabi would stay here as long as Stevie would and so they could be together but now I don’t know what they are going to do. Still it probably doesn’t matter, because no one of us does know what to do. The only thing we can do is keep together and hope that Italy will win Costa Rica and Uruguay and then we must win Costa Rica ourselves.

I wake up from my thoughts when Joe sits next to me and puts his head on my shoulder. He looks so defeated and I can clearly see that he has cried and it breaks my heart. This is the man I love, the man I should have protected back there on the field… and I had failed him.

“I could have stopped it, if I would have just stood there and got the ball. I can’t believe that I screwed up!” he states and I feel just more and more terrible.  
“It wasn’t your fault, Joe. We should have done something too. I could have stopped Suarez before he got there but I was too slow.” I say and look into his eyes.  
“Yeah but when he got past you it was my job to catch the ball and I didn’t,” he sighs.  
“Honey… it’s alright. We still have a chance.”  
“We do have a slight chance, yes.”  
“Well it may be slight but it’s a chance all the same. And really if it ends like this…”  
“I don’t want it to end like this! Think about Steven and everything he has done for us and for this team! It just can’t end like this!”

I put my hands to Joe’s cheeks to calm him down and he closes his eyes and tries to cool off.  
“Yeah that’s right. Just take a deep breath.”  
Joe breaths slowly in and out then repeats.

“We will make it. I promise,” I say and even though I know that Joe wants to say I can’t promise things I can’t keep, he doesn’t. Instead he just opens his green eyes and smiles thank you. I kiss him deeply and don’t care about our team mates in the same room.  
“You know I love you and nothing can change that.”


End file.
